


Tease

by StupidWeebo



Category: BnHA
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut, blowjob, erasermic, explicitcontent, gayyy, otp, slightmasochist, slightsadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidWeebo/pseuds/StupidWeebo
Summary: Basically Aizawa is a tease while at work and Hizashi gets annoyed.
Relationships: Aizawa/Hizashi - Relationship, Erasermic - Relationship, Hizashi/Aizawa, shotaaizawa/hizashiyamada
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Masochist and Sadist.

Aizawa was being a fucking tease and he knew it.

They were sitting at their desks in the rather large staff room, supposedly grading test papers from earlier that day. Although Aizawa seemed to be more interested in the lollipop he had somehow produced. And Hizashi seemed more interested in not so subtly watching him.

The lollipop had seemed innocent at first, but Aizawa seemed to think that eating said lollipop normally was unacceptable. He would stick his tongue out flat and roll the candy in the centre of it before keeping half of it in his mouth and lightly sucking on it. The colour of the sweet tinted his lips a light red, and Hizashi could feel his pants getting just a bit tighter as Aizawa wrapped his tongue around the candy.

Aizawa wasn't even trying to be subtle about what he was doing, in fact he would occasionally look at Hizashi with what looked like a smug expression before going back to lazily looking over test papers. Reminding Hizashi of what he should be doing, instead of watching his fucking tease of a husband.

After a while Aizawa finally finished his candy and threw the stick in the trash. He shuffled his papers into a pile before standing up and walking behind Hizashi, putting his hands on his shoulders and massaging lightly. The voice hero leaned into his touch and looked up at the dark haired man.

"You about ready to head home?" The erasure hero asked.

Hizashi looked over the few unmarked assignments and decided they could be finished later. With a nod he stood up, packing up a few things and tidying his desk. He turned to Aizawa and placed a kiss on his forehead before taking his hand and leading him out the door towards the car.

They got in and Hizashi started the engine, pulling out of the school car park and heading home. 

While driving Hizashi looked over at Aizawa and was surprised to find him peeling a banana. He was about to question where the heck he had even gotten it from, but stopped when Aizawa brought the fruit to his lips.

Aizawa opened his mouth slowly, a hint of his tongue showing before the fruit entered his mouth. Instead of simply biting the fruit, Aizawa kept moving the banana to the back of his throat, showing off his nonexistent gag-reflex before finally biting it.

Hizashi gripped the steering wheel and focused back on driving before he crashed, slightly ticked off that Aizawa had looked so smug while he was eating. 

He jumped a little at the feeling of a hand on his thigh, looking over to see Aizawa looking ahead with a completely straight face, while his hand continued inching its way upwards. Hizashi drew a breath as the hand grazed over the tight fabric covering his erection, and pressed down lightly.

He tried swatting Aizawa's hand away multiple times, but the raven haired man would continue pressing against the bulge in his husband's pants. By the time they got home, Hizashi was fully hard and Aizawa had a shit-eating grin on his face, obviously very proud of his antics.

As soon as Aizawa stepped through the door to their house, Hizashi pushed him roughly against it, effectively closing it in the process. He slid the lock into place and looked over his husband, who was staring at him intently.

Hizashi leaned in close to him, an annoyed expression on his usually soft features.

"Did you have fun being a tease today?"

Aizawa just blinked at him slowly, "I have no idea what your talking about."

Hizashi slid his knee up between Aizawa's legs, grinding it against his clothed dick, drawing a light groan from the shorter male.

"Oh really? So what was with the lollipop and banana then?"

Aizawa stifled his noises, "Oh, am I not allowed to eat?"

Hizashi ground his knee harder, "You knew exactly what you were doing."

Before Aizawa could even get a word out, Hizashi's lips were on his. The force of the kiss made his head hit back against the door, making him slightly dizzy, but he was too wrapped up in Hizashi's mouth to care.

Hizashi bit down rather hard on Aizawa's lip, hard enough to draw blood. Aizawa let slip a loud moan and Hizashi took the chance to slide his tongue inside the warm cavern, licking away the few drops of blood that had formed.

His tongue traced figure 8 patterns on Aizawa's, causing the shorter to purr lightly. Hizashi massaged the more sensitive parts of Aizawa's mouth and the raven moaned again, beginning to grind down on the leg between his thighs.

And just like that Hizashi pulled away, removing his leg so Aizawa slumped down on shaky limbs. His hair was more disheveled than before and his face was dusted with a light pink, his lips were shiny with a coat of saliva and his breathing was slightly rapid.

He looked up at Hizashi with a light pout, "Why'd you stop?"

Hizashi just grinned in response, loving how Aizawa looked and sounded so needy, "You gonna show me what all that practise with your mouth was for or what?"

Without any further prompt, Aizawa dropped to his knees and swiftly unbuckled Hizashi's belt, tossing it aside and hurriedly unzipping and pulling his pants down. Hizashi groaned as the constricting feeling of the leather was released and placed a hand on the ravens head.

"Slow down baby, I'm not going anywhere~"

Aizawa just looked up at him as he pulled the blondes boxers down, he retained eye contact as he stuck his tongue out, licking the underside of Hizashi's cock and sucking on the head lightly.

Hizashi stifled a groan at the feeling of Aizawa's hot mouth on his skin. His hand tangled loosely into the shorters hair as Aizawa took him in, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as Hizashi's tip poked the back of his throat.

Aizawa began bobbing his head at a steady pace to start as Hizashi guided him up and down, occasionally bucking his hips into the hot orifice. 

Hizashi made a low gutteral sound as Aizawa's nails dragged lightly over the base of his length, tongue prodding at the slit at the tip of the blondes cock. Hizashi gripped the back of Aizawa's head and thrusted into his mouth and Aizawa let him, his mouth opening wider as Hizashi eventually started to face-fuck him. (Jeepers that sounds violent-)

"Nghh Sho~ You so good to me you know~?" Hizashi's face was dusted with pink, along with the tips of his ears. He tugged at Aizawa's hair, earning him a groan which sent vibrations up his length.

Hizashi couldn't hold in the loud moan as he came in Aizawa's mouth, startling the raven before he swallowed it all. Aizawa let Hizashi's length slip from his mouth, wiping the excess fluid off of his chin.

Hizashi stood there for a moment, catching his breath as Aizawa stood up. Hizashi took the opportunity to pick him up, hooking his arms under Aizawa's thighs and pulling him up. He then turned and walked down the hall to their shared bedroom, walking inside and kicking the door shut behind them.

Aizawa curled his arms around Hizashi's neck and pulled him into another heated kiss, which Hizashi happily returned and deepened when he pushed Aizawa down on his back to the bed. Aizawa wrapped his legs tightly around Hizashi's waist, pulling him in and grinding their hips together, causing them both to groan.

Hizashi pulled back forcefully, pinning Aizawa's arms up above his head and keeping his own hips away from the ravens. Aizawa squirmed underneath him, trying to get out of the grip. 

Hizashi growled and leaned down to Aizawa's ear, "Now Sho, don't go getting ahead of yourself. Remember who's in charge here~"

Aizawa whimpered and stared up at him, "Please Zashi.."

Hizashi kept a straight face, "Please what? What do you want baby?"

Aizawa mumbled something and looked off to the side, a slight pout on his face.

Hizashi leaned down and gently nibbled his ear lobe, "You gotta speak up babe, I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me what it is you want."

Aizawa looked back and locked eyes with the blonde, letting out a breath, "I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk, please Hizashi, I need you~"

Hizashi swallowed thickly, mesmerised by the black eyes that stared at him intently, wanting him to do whatever he wanted. Hizashi lowered his head and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Aizawa's neck, the strangled cry he got in return made him start to stiffen again. He flicked his tongue over the dark mark he had made, eagerly listening to the gasp it provoked.

After removing the ravens shirt, Hizashi trailed wet kisses down Aizawa's chest, the shorter arched his back into the touch, shivering and letting out light whimpers whenever the blonde bit down. 

Hizashi reached the rim of his pants and mouthed over the prominent bulge, his saliva soaking through the fabric.

"O-oh god, H-Hizashi~!" Hands found solace in the tallers hair, releasing it of its standing form and knotting in the long strands. Hizashi groaned quietly as he felt a tug, causing him to hurry his actions and unzip Aizawa's jeans, hastily pulling them down, leaving the raven in his boxers.

Aizawa, growing annoyed at the teasing, tried pulling his own boxers down, but was blocked by Hizashi tightly gripping his wrists, moving and holding them down by his sides. He then moved back down and harshly bit the supple skin of Aizawa's thighs, earning a small cry of pain, which soon turned into a purr of pleasure as Hizashi smoothed his tongue over the teeth marks he had created. This continued for a while, Hizashi biting into the skin and sucking harsh marks, listening intently for the whimpers and moans coming from the usually stoney faced night hero.

"H-Hizashi! Quit fucking teasing already and fuck me!" Aizawa's face was a dark red, his breathing rapid and his thighs now covered in dark purple bruises and teeth marks.

Hizashi chuckled darkly, moving up and sucking another harsh mark into the pale skin of Aizawa's neck, earning him yet another whimper.

"Someone's getting impatient~" Hizashi's voice was low and laced with lust, his bright emerald eyes staring into the charcoal ones looking up at him.

The blonde sat back on his knees and tapped the ravens hips a few times, hooking his fingers under the straining fabric of the shorters boxers before tugging them down and off in one swift motion, throwing them to the floor. He then removed his own and did the same, grabbing Aizawa's legs and positioning them around his waist.

"Any prep baby~?" He smirked, already knowing the answer.

Aizawa shook his head furiously, "You know I like the burn, so just fucking hur-"

His voice was cut off with a strangled moan as Hizashi thrusted into him all at once, immediately setting a brutal pace and gripping the pale hips of the eraser hero, so hard that Aizawa knew he'd have bruises in the shape of fingers for the next few days.

"Fucking hell your so tight baby, you feel so good wrapped around my cock, me slamming into you like this, and you moaning my name so loud like that." And just to emphasise he slammed his hips against Aizawa's, pushing right into his sweet spot, making the raven see stars.

"FUCK HIZASHI!" Aizawa threw his head back, arching his back off the mattress, hands reaching for anything to hold on to.

Hizashi leaned down and immediately felt arms wrap around his neck, pulling him down and feeling hot lips pressed against his. His tongue seeking out the others and wrapping around it, feeling Aizawa groan into his mouth from the kiss and the force of Hizashi's hips slamming into his.

Hizashi pulls back from the kiss to breathe, watching as saliva dripped down the others chin, and he couldn't help leaning back down and licking it away. While he was there he sucked another bruise into the now mottled neck, adding to the trail of blue and purple scattered across the pale skin.

"Nghh~ Fuck Hizashi, go harder~!" Aizawa's desperate moan made Hizashi stifle his own, hearing the absolute need in his lovers voice.

He somehow sped up his thrusts, going at an impossible speed. The only sounds in the room were the slapping of skin, and the high pitched whines from the dark haired male, accompanied by the low groans from the blonde.

Feeling Aizawa clench around him, Hizashi sensed that he was close to finishing.

"Baby, I'm not gonna last much longer~ Specially with you tightening around me like that~"

The words provoked Aizawa to clench down purposely onto the blondes long length, enjoying the loud groan the action earned.

Aizawa's eyes flashed red as he activated his quirk, silencing Hizashi as he lost control of his voice. Had he not used his quirk, Hizashi's loud groan of pleasure as he came would have shattered all the windows in the house.

Aizawa let out a high pitched whine as he felt the warm liquid fill the pit of his stomach. The whine turning into a moan as he experienced his own release, with the help of Hizashi running his hand up and down his neglected cock.

Hizashi collapsed down onto Shota, hearing the shorter let out a huff of air as the heavy body landed on top of him. Hizashi tucked his face into the side of Aizawa's neck, placing a few light butterfly kisses along it. Aizawa hummed contently, then tapped the blondes shoulder, signalling for him to pull out.

Hizashi did so slowly, watching with a satisfied smirk as his cum leaked from Aizawa's entrance. Aizawa turned a light shade of pink while watching his husband raking his eyes over his now sore body, letting out a soft groan as he rolled over onto his side.

Hizashi layer back down next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing the back of his head, quietly signalling, 'Rest now, clean up later.' 

Aizawa hummed, perfectly happy with this decision as he felt his eye lids grow heavy, sliding all the way shut as sleep over took him.

"I love you Shota, so much." He heard his husband whisper from behind him.

He let out a small yawn and smiled, "I love you more Hizashi."


End file.
